gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGM-88X 17th RMS Type
Description This mobile suit is only seen in 0095: Ghosts of Zeon. The "Jeddah" was an early prototype of the EFF standard RGM-89 "Jegan" mobile suit used for a period of time by the elite Londo bell unit. While quite the mobile suit when introduced, age has shown the Jeddah's electronics to be inefficient, and the overall performance unsuited to use by new pilots. It also pre-dates an upgrade in the armor which adds more Gundarium alloy, making it less durable than the Jegan, or even the Nemo. However, much-needed improvements to user ergonomics with the panoramic cockpit, safety restrains and airbags, as well as storage space were finally implemented, as well as a new series of weapons. Curiously, it features several weapon modules that were made optional in the final Jegan design - a set of grenade launchers and a permanently installed vulcan cannons. The thruster unit is modeled off that of the Gundam Mk II, though in practice it was far too powerful, causing issues with flight control and durability. Research conducted with the Jeddah's developmental cycle were used to perfect the GM-III's adoption in the same year. Variants '17th RMS Type' Jeddahs customized to the needs of the 17th Reserve Mobile Suit team, on the request from its CO. A majority of the changes were not discernable externally, in the areas of avionics, engine control and electronics. Cramming a rocket engine into a frame not designed for it meant the comms array was replaced with a lower-peformance variant which was more durable under the forces of acceleration, and a limiter was added to the engine until further research could be conducted on the machine. Attempts are ongoing to add more verniers to the machines, but their armor composition makes it difficult. Equipment 'Fixed Weapons' '60mm Head Vulcans' Basic point defense weapons, standard on EFSF mobile suits. Each gun carries one hundred shells, effective against sensors, joints and soft spots, but not hugely effective against mobile suits. Later removed on the production Jegan and converted to a removable pod, as their capacity was low to begin with. 'Beam Saber (0.38 MW)' A pair of beam sabers attached to the backpack, like the GM-III and Gundam Mk II. Of typical Federation design and capable of cutting through most armor with ease. 'Grenade Launchers' Rather than the grenade racks found on later models, the Jeddah had a pair of three-shot grenade launchers on its waist. Difficulty in aiming these weapons meant later suits went to arm-mounted grenade launchers and thrown grenades instead. However, used right they did add significant medium-range firepower. 'Optional Weapons' The Jeddah used more or less the same weaponry as the finalized Jegan, although its production shield was slightly smaller and lacked missile tubes. Combat Effectiveness The original Jedah had a disproportionate amount of engine power and far too few verniers, so it became known as a difficult to pilot, but highly rewarding suit. Its few combat engagements proved the concept well enough to merit mass production of the improved Jegan - though the very weak engine would prove itself to be disastrous, as the casualties in 0093's Axis incident proved. The modified 17th Jeddahs have seen no combat action yet, though field trials have displayed they are slightly easier to control. Operational History *0087 - Next-gen mobile suit based upon the Gundam Mk-II and Nemo produced in limited numbers. Called the "Jeddah." *0088 - Named the "RGM-88X" as a offshoot of the GM series, retaining its "Jeddah" moniker. Achieves mass production, and training regimens start. Deployed alongside GM-IIIs. *0089 - The RGM-89 Jegan is designed, making the Jeddah obsolete. Many are used as training machines and rearguard machines. *0093 - Char's Counterattack. Many units are called in as backups and engage in brutal fighting, performing better in some cases than the Jegans due to their speed. *0094 - Jeddahs start to trickle to reserve units in the post-war disarmament, though their difficulty to pilot makes them an uncommon sight. Notable Pilots & Custom Units Category:Mobile Suits